SEGUNDA ESCENA
by zabitamt1975
Summary: LAS COSAS SE PONEN INTERESANTE Y ESCALOFRIANTE PARA AHOME, POR TENER QUE ENFRENTAR A UNA NUEVA FAMILIA, Y A SUS ALLEGADOS, INYASHA QUE SE DEJA MANEJAR POR KIKYO LA HERMANASTRA DE SU RIVAL HASTA ENTONCES, LA ODIA DESPUÉS QUE SE DA CUENTA QUE LO QUE LE DIJO SU AMOR DE ILUSIÓN FALLIDA, Y SU HERMANO LE INTERESA AHOME PERO SOLO LA CUIDA DESDE LAS SOMBRAS, ELLA PASA CIRCUNSTANCIAS.


**finfaction de anime de Inuyasha**

 **personajes del anime de inuyasha.**

 **\- INUYASHA TAOSHI FUJIYAMA**

- **AHOME O KAGOME HIGURASHI ANAMINE**

- **SESSHOMARU TAOSHI HASHIMOTO** **(medio hermano de Inuyasha)**

- **INU NO TAISHO FUJIWARA**

- **KIKYO HINUMANA ONIGUMO**

- **MIROKU HOUSHI SHAKUJOU**

- **SANGO HACHIJO MORI**

- **KOGA HIROY HAYASHI**

 **-** **SOUTA HIGURASHI ANAMINE**

 **-** **KOHAKU HICHIJO MORI HERMANO MENOR DE SANGO**

-RIN LIN HYRYU HASHIMOTO

-SHIPPOU KITSUNE HIGURASHI HASHIMOTO(FUTURO HIJO DE AOME Y SESSHOMARU)

- **NARAKU ONIGUMO TAISHO** (RELACIONO SU FAMILIARIDAD CON INU NO TAISHO)

 **-KAGURA ONIGUMO MORIKAWA** (HERMANA DE NARAKU POR LADO DE MADRE)

- **NOHEMI HIGURASHI ANAMINE(MADRE DE SOUTA Y AHOME )**

 **-** **JETO HIGURASHI ANAMINE (ABUELO DE AHOME Y SOUTA Y PADRE DE NOHEMI LOS AMA MUCHO)**

- **MIDORIKOU ONIGUMO MORIKAWA** **( ESPOSA DE** **KOGDA** **)**

 **Este grupo consta de siete miembros:** **SHICHINITAI**

 **-BANKOTSU SHICHINITAI WATANABE**

 **-** **JAKOTSU SHICHINITAI WATANABE**

 **-** **RENKOTSU SHICHINITAI WATANABE**

 **-** **KYOKOTSU SHICHINITAI WATANABE**

 **-MUKOTSU SHICHINITAI WATANABE**

 **-SUIKOTSU SHICHINITAI WATANABE**

 **-** **GINKOTSU SHICHINITAI WATANABE**

 **SEGUNDOS PERSONAJES INVENTADOS DE ESTÁ REDACTORA-**

 **-** **KOGDA HINUMANA IZUMI**

EL SEÑOR **IZANAGI HINUMANA TAOKA** , PADRE DE **KOGDA** PADRE DE **AHOME**.

SEÑORA **SAURA TOSHIBA TAOKA DE HIMUMANA**

\- ABUELOS MATERNOS **MEGUMI TOSHIBA TAOKA IZUMI** ,

\- EL ABUELO JIRO TAOKA DAIGO,

Y MIS ABUELOS PATERNOS KOGY HIMUMANA DAIGO

Y I ABUELA PATERNA- **TAMI DAIGO IZUMI**

 **-** KENSO INOGOMU ONIGOMU

 **\- IZAYOU FUJIYAMA WATANABE DE TAOSHI (** **SEGUNDA ESPOSA DE** **INU NO TAOSHI Y MADRE DE INUYASHA, TIENE** **MUCHOS SECRETOS) LA VOY HACER MALA AL PRINCIPIO EN CONTRA DE** **AHOME**

 **-** **IRASUE INU NO KAMI HASHIMOTO DE TAIMOE (ESTE APELLIDO ES INVENTADO POR QUE ELLA ESTÁ TAMBIÉN CASADA Y VA A TENER UNA HIJA)**

 **KAEDE OKA** **MORIKAWA**

INTRODUCCIÓN

RESULTA QUE UNA FAMILIA NO CONVENCIONAL, ESTABLECIDA, MADRE, ABUELO DOS HIJOS LOS CUALES COMPRENDE UNA NIÑA DE 12 AÑOS, Y UNO DE 7 AÑOS, LA HISTORIA EMPIEZA POR LA MADRE QUE LA DEJA EL QUE IBA HACER SU ESPOSO Y ES EL PADRE DE SUS HIJOS A TODOS LOS ABANDONÓ, PORQUE LA FAMILIA DE ESTE LO INDUCE A DEJARLO.

LUEGO PASANDO EL TIEMPO EL PADRE DE LOS DOS JOVENCITOS QUIERE HACER SU PARTE DE PARTENIDAD Y DARLES A ELLOS LO QUE NUNCA LES DIÓ Y A SU HIJA ADOPTIVA HIJA DE SU ESPOSA PERMITIDA POR LOS PADRES DE ESTE, Y SOLO UNA SE VA CON ÉL, PERO LE HARÁ LAS COSAS DÍCILES LO TRATARÁ NO COMO UN PADRE SINO COMO UN EXTRAÑO, COSA QUE LE HACE A ESTE HOMBRE DOLER SU ALMA PERO SABE QUE SE LO MERECE POR EL TRATO QUE LES HIZO EN EL PASADO, LA NIÑA SE ENFRENTA DESDE CHIQUILLA A UN JOVEN DE 16 AÑOS MUCHO MAYOR QUE ELLA, LA TRATA MAL, EL HERMANO DE ESTE MAYOR AUN MÁS UN AÑO AL JOVEN DE MELENA PLATEADA HIJOS DE DIFERENTES MUJERES DE SU PADRE QUIEN LOS COLOCOCA EN UN TIRÁ Y AFLOJE, LA CHICA NO SOLO CON EL JOVÉN, SINO CON SU HERMANASTRA INDUCIDA A ODIO POR LA MADRE DE ESTA Y ESPOSA DE SU PADRE NATURAL, Y CONOCE A SUS ABUELOS PATERNOS LOS TRATA COMO ESTRAÑO.

LUEGO CON EL TIEMPO LAS COSAS MEJORAN PARA LA JOVÉN. VA DESARROLLANDO EN EL INSTITUTO QUE ES UN INTERNADO DONDE SE VUELVE A ENCONTRAR PARA SU MALA SUERTE DEL ODIOSO EN ESE ENTONCES DE INUYASHA QUIEN A SU VEZ ES NOVIO DE SU HERMANASTRA LOS DOS SON MALDITOS CON ELLA, Y LOS AMIGOS DE INUYASHA, COMO MIROKU, Y SANGO SE PORTAN DESPOTAS E INDIFERENTES POR UN TIEMPO CON ELLA, PERO CON EL TIEMPO SON ELLOS QUIENES LE SUPLICA SEAN SU AMIGA, ELLA LOS RECHAZA , LUEGO A LA EDAD DE 15 AÑOS LE PIDE A SU PADRE QUE LE DE UN LUGAR PROPIO DONDE LA PUEDAN VISITAR SU FAMILIA VERDADERA, COSA QUE ESTE SE LO PERMITE DONDE EL HERMANO MAYOR DE INUYASHA, SE HACE SU INQUILINO PERO SE VUELVEN AMIGOS, Y PASAN MUCHAS COSAS, CON EL TIEMPO.

INUYASHA COMETE EQUIVOCACIONES TRAS EQUIVOCACIONES, SE CASA POR PURA HIPOCRESÍA CON KIKYO, SINTIENDO AMOR POR SUPUESTA CUÑADA SI ASÍ SE LE PUEDE NOMINAR, LUEGO ESTÁ LO ENGAÑA CON OTRO **NARAKU** , Y LO DEJA SIN NADA COSA QUE LO METE EN PROBLEMAS, LUEGO VE ESTE QUE AOME SE CASA CON SU HERMANO QUE HACE QUE LE HIERVA LA SANGRE, LA INSITA A QUE LO DEJE PIENSA QUE ES COMO SU HERMANASTRA KIKYO, PERO VUELVE SE EQUIVOCA SIGUE MÁS CONTRARIEDADES Y DEJEMOS PARA DESPUÉS, SALUDES.

CON EL TIEMPO SE ENCUENTRAN ÉL, LE HACE LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE PERO AHOME, YA NO ES LA MISMA DE ANTES SE LE ENFRENTA Y ESTE SE SIENTE ATRAIDO POR ELLA AHORA, PENSABA QUE ELLA ESTABA ENAMORADA TODAVÍA DE ÉL, PERO AHORA ES TODO LO CONTRARO. Y TENDRÁ QUE ENFRENTAR QUE ES MADRE DE LOS HIJOS Y ESPOSA DE SU MEDIO HERMANO CON QUIEN TENDRÁ QUE LIDIAR, PURD ES HIJO DEL MISMO PADRE QUIÉN ANTES LE QUITA EL APELLIDO POR COMPLASER A SU SEGUNDA ESPOSA, PERO CON EL TIEMPO VIENDO QUE SU HIJO MENOR NO PUEDE HEREDAR NADA PORQUE NO TIENE DESCENDENCIA Y SU PROYECTO A CASARSE CON KIKYO LA HERMANASTRA DE AHOME, ESTA CON SU AMANTE YA ESTABA CASADA ESTAFÓ A INUYASHA QUITANDÓLE LA MITAD DE SUS VIENES QUE ESTE MISMO LE CEDIO POR ENAMORADO SIN SABER QUE SOLO ERA UNA ARTIMAÑA PARA DEJARLO EN LA QUIEBRA, Y ESTO LO LLEVA AL CONFLICTO CON SU PADRE Y LA MADRE DE ESTE QUIÉN A SU VEZ ODIA A AHOME POR REPRESENTAR LO QUE ELLA NO FUE UNA NIÑA DE BUENA FAMILIA, ELLA AL CONTRARIO ES HIJA DE UNA CABARETERA Y ELLA HEREDO ESO MISMO DONDE CONOCIO AL PADRE DE INUYASHA. TODO ESTO SE VA DESATANDO Y DESARROLLANDO EN ESTE DRAMA Y SUSPENSO SALUDES.

ASÍ SIGUE MI ARGUMENTO.

CAPÍTULO IV LA VIDA Y SUS CONFRONTACIONES Y AVENTURAS Y PELIGROS.

YA PASANDO DOS SEMANAS QUE LA MATRIARCA Y SU ESPOSO SE FUERON CON **SOUTA ,** A SUS ANELADAS LUNA DE MIEL Y REECOMIENZO DE UNA VERDADERA VIDA FELIZ, SU HIJA. **AHOME;** ¡BUENO QUE DEBÓ HACER AHORA! ¿Y USTED SEÑOR **HINUMANA,** POR QUÉ DESIDIÓ VENIR A DARSELAS DE PADRE QUE NO LE QUEDÁ? EL HOMBRE A QUIÉN LA DULCE JOVENCITA SE REFIERE ESTÁ SENTADO EN LA SALA DEL TEMPLO DE LOS **HIGURASHI**.

EL DICE **KOGDA;** ¡LO SÉ Y SÉ QUE NO DEBO PRETENDER ALGO QUE NO ME VÍ NACER! ¡PERO ES DE SABIOS EQUIVOCARSE **AHOME,** NADIE ES PERFECTO ESO DEBERÍAS HABERLO APRENDIDO DE TU MADRE NOHEMÍ! ¿NO CREÉ Y ME PUEDAS DAR UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD? LA NIÑA ALGO ASUSTADA PERO DICE COMO SI FUERA UNA MUJER GRANDE. **AHOME** ;¡PUES NO LE HE DADO NI SIQUIERA UNA PRIMERA VEZ, PARA QUE ME PIDA UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD SI USTED NO LO MERECE SEÑOR **HINUMANA**? AL HOMBRE LE ENERVA LA FORMA QUE LE HABLA LA CHICA CON TANTO DESPRESIO Y LE DICE CON CALMA **KOGDA** ;¡MIRÁ DAME AUN QUE SEA ESTA OPORTUNIDAD, Y POR FAVOR SI NO ME VAS A LLAMAR PADRE, POR FAVOR LLAMAMÉ POR MI NOMBRE DE PILA, **KOGDA**! ¿TE PARECE BIEN Y QUE ME TUTEES? LA NIÑA SUSPIRA CON CALMA Y LE DICE SIN MIEDOS AL HOMBRE

 **AHOME** ;¡ME PARECE BIEN QUE LO LLAMÉ POR SU NOMBRE, PERO ESO DE TUTEARLE NO ME PARECE, MI ABUELO DICE QUE TODOS MERECEMOS NUESTROS RESPETOS APESAR QUE NO NOS, CONOZCAMOS BIEN SEÑOR **HINUMANA** , PERO SI QUIERE LE LLAMARÉ POR SU NOMBRE, PERO NO LE PUEDO HABLAR COMO SI NOS, CONOCIERAMOS Y SINTIERAMOS ALGO QUE NO HAY EN LOS DOS, PUEDE QUE SEA UNA INFANTE, PERO MI MADRE ME ENSEÑO DAR Y RECIBIR RESPETO Y AMOR, DE MI PARTE A USTED SOLO LE DARÉ RESPETO! ¿PERO NO ME PIDA IMPOSIBLES SEÑOR **HINUMANA** , Y TENGAME PACIENCIA QUIERÉ? ESTO LO HACE SUFRIR PERO SABE QUE ESAS SON SU SIRCUNSTANCIAS, MIRA A LA NIÑA Y ASIENTA CON SU ROSTRO Y LE DICE AHORA PARA LLEVARSELA A CONOCER A SUS AHORA ABUELOS QUE CREO QUE EL TRATO SERÁ DE LA MISMA FORMA QUE CON SU PERSONA. ELLA ARREGLA SUS COSAS Y SE VA CON EL SEÑOR **HINUMANA** , Y LA HACE SUBIR A LA LUJOSA LIMOSINA, LLEVANDOLA EL AEROPUERTO PARA LLEGAR MÁS RÁPIDO A LA CIUDAD DE DONDE ES EL SEÑOR DE FALSAS RIQUEZAS. MIENTRAS ESTO SUCEDE EN OTRA PARTE DONDE LOS ABUELOS DE LA NIÑA HIGURASHI LOS ESPERA ARREGLAN UNA BELLA RECAMARA CON UN ALTILLO QUE ORGANIZA LA MATRIARCA Y LOS SIRVIENTES DE ESE CLAN DE LEGENDARÍA LEYENDA. LA SEÑORA **SAURA TOSHIBA TAOKA DE** **HIMUMANA** , JUNTO CON UNOS SIRVIENTES DE SU ESPOSO Y SU HIJO ARREGLABAN UNA ESTANCIA GRANDE QUE LA CONVIRTIERON EN UN CUARTO Y CON SU RESPECTIVO BAÑO GRANDE CON DUCHA Y YAKUSI CON BURBUJAS. TODO ERA DE UN CUARTO PARA UNA NIÑA Y CUANDO ESTO ESTABA EN SUS COSAS LA PAREJA DE SU NIETA ADOPTIVA Y SU OTRO NOVIO, LA CHICA MIRA TODO LE PARECE BONITO Y LE DICE A LA MUJER ANCIANA NO TAN ANCIANA. **KIKYO** ; ¿HOLA BUENAS TARDES ABUELA ESTÁ NUEVA ESTANCIA ES PARA MÍ? CLARO ELLA ES UNA CHICA MALCRIADA QUE CREE QUE TODO ESTÁ A SUS PIES PERO SU ABUELA ADOPTIVA LA BAJA DE SU PEDASTAL Y LA MIRA CON CARA DE POCAS AMIGAS Y LE DICE A LA CHICA **SAURA** ;¡NO TE HAN DICHO QUE ERES UNA MALCRIADA Y ENTROMETIDÁ! ¡Y PARA QUE TE BAJES DE TU NUVE, ESTÉ CUARTO ES PARA LA VERDADERA HIJA DE MI HIJO, NO PARA TÍ, SABES QUE NO ERES QUERIDA POR MÍ, PERO MI ESPOSO Y MÍ HIJO TE HAN QUERIDO PORQUE ELLOS TE TIENEN COMPASIÓN! ¿Y QUE HACE ESE JOVEN CONTIGO NO, ES QUE ESTÁS DE NOVIA CON EL JOVEN TAOSHI? LA MUCHACHA SE ENFADA LE DICE CON DESCARO SIN PEROS Y MIEDOS, DESAFIANDO A LA MATRIARCA DEL CLAN MADIOSO DE TOKYO LA PARTE ELEGANTE DE ESA CIUDAD CAPITAL DE JAPÓN.

 **KIKYO** ; ¡EN PRIMERA ABUELA, MEJOR DICHO SEÑORA **SAURA,** YA ME LO SUPONÍA, PERO A LO QUE YO HAGA CON MI VIDA NO LE INCUBE, HA DEMÁS ESA NIÑA TENDRÁ QUE DEVOLVERLA POR DONDE VINO, PORQUE LE HARÉ LA VIDA DE CUADRITOS QUE LE PARECE? EN ESAS ENTRA EL ABUELO DE LA JOVÉN **HIGURASHI** LE ESCUCHA TODO Y EN ESAS ENTRA TAMBIÉN LA MADRE DE ESTA. LAS MIRA A AMBAS MUJERES A LA ADULTA SU MUJER, Y A LA HIJA ADOPTIVA DE SU HEREDERO LE DICE A SU ESPOSA CON CALMA.

 **IZANAGI** ;¡MUJER NO SEAS EXAGERADA TODO ESTÁ MUY BIEN! ¡CUANDO ENTRE ESA NIÑA AQUÍ LA VAS A MALACRIAR! ¿Y TÚ JOVENCITA VETE PORQUE ESTÁS HACIENDO ESPERAR A ESE CABALLERITO QUE NO ES TÚ NOVIO EN ESTA CASA! ¡RECUERDA **KIKYO** , AUN QUE ERES LA HIJA DE TU MADRE, TE PIDO QUE RESPETES ESTA CASA ANTES QUE PIERDA LA PACIENSIA CONTIGO, ENTIENDES? ELLA LO MIRA DESAFIANTE LE DICE AL PADRE DE SU PADRASTRO. **KIKYO** ;¿TENGO UNA DUDA, LA ABUELA **SAURA** ,ESTÁ ENTUSIASMADA PERO Y TÚ? ¿QUÉ SIENTES DE QUE ESA NIÑA INTRUSA Y EXTRAÑA VENGA A VIVIR A ESTÁ CASA? EL HOMBRE LA MIRA CON GANAS DE ESTRANGULARLA SUSPIRA CONTROLANDOSE LE DICE A ESA ALTANERA JOVENCITA DICIÉNDOLE CON LA MIRADA MÁS TETRÍCA POSIBLE.

 **IZANAGI** ;¡LO QUE YO PIENSE Y NO, PIENSE ESO NO TE INCUMBÉ **KIKYO**!¡ADEMÁS DE QUE ELLA ESTÁN INTRUSA COMO LO SON TÚ, TÚ HERMANA Y TU MADRE!¡QUIENES NUNCA DEBIERÓN SER PARTE DE ESTÁ FAMILIA, PERO NOSOTROS TENEMOS LA CULPA DE TOMAR EQUIVOCADAS DECISIONES, PERO ESO YA TODO MUNDO LO SABE! ¿AHORA MARCHATE ANTES QUE PIERDA LA PACIENCIA Y TE DIGA TUS VERDADES QUE SÉ QUE TE DOLERÁN! LA MUCHACHA SE VA CON UNA MEDIA SONRISA ARROGANTE ANTE LOS DOS ANCIANOS PADRES DE SU PADRE ADOPTIVO. CUANDO SE FUERA LOS DOS ADULTOS SE OBSERVAN SIN DECIR NADA.

MIENTRAS EN LA MANSIÓN DE LOS TAISHO, EL PATRIARCA DE ESTÁ FAMILIA PODEROSA Y PELIGROSA, MIRA A SUS DOS HIJOS AQUIENES SON DE DIFERENTES MADRES, Y UNA DE ELLAS YA SEPARADA DE ÉL, SE CASÁ EN EL SIGUIENTE FIN DE SEMANA. VEMOS EN LA GRAN MANSIÓN UN HOMBRE GRANDE E IMPONÉNTE, CON DOS MUJERES UNA ES SU PRIMERA ESPOSA AHORA DESDE UNOS TRES AÑOS EX ESPOSA, ES DE CABELLERA LACIA Y DE COLOR GRIS CLARO DE OJOS AZULES HERMOSOS, Y DE MIRADA IMPECABLE, SE VE HERMOSA CON SU HIJO SESSHOARU, Y DEL OTRO LADO SU EX MARIDO CON SU ACTUAL MUJER, UNA BELLA SEÑORA DE MELENA LASIA Y NEGRA, JOVEN Y ESBELTA Y DE LARGAS PESTAÑAS Y DE MIRADA SOBERBIA LABIOS DE COLOR ROJOS, MIRANDO ALTANERAMENTE A LA EX DE SU HOMBRE, Y ESTÁN CHARLADO A LADO DE SU HIJO MENOR DEL SEÑOR TAISHO, EL, CUAL DICE A SUS INVITADOS. EL HOMBRE SUSPIRA PESADO VIENDO QUE ÉL, MISMO CONDENA A SU EXISTENCIA POR HACER EQUIVOCADAS DESICIONES LES DICE SEGURO APARENTEMENTE EL JOVEN DE PRONTO HIBA A COMPLIR SUS 17 AÑOS, Y SIENDO YA UN ADONIS Y UN YUKAIS,HEREDO TODO DE SU EX PADRE QUIEN LE QUITÓ SU APELLIDO PORQUE SU NUEVA MUJER, CON OSCUROS ARGUMENTOS LO LOGRÓ QUITAR DEL MEDIO Y HACER QUE SU MEDIO HERMANO LLADO HIBRIDO, TUVIERA MÁS DERECHOS QUE EL HIJO MAYOR DE **INU NO TAISHO FUJIWARA.** HABLA ESTE A SU CASI FAMILIA. EN UN RESTAURANTE DE SU PROPIEDAD EN UN CLUD DE CARACTER DORADO EXCLUSIVISTA ELLOS SOLOS DICE EL HOMBRE LIDER DE SUS HERENCIAS A TODOS. **INU NO TAISHO** ; ¡BUENO YA SABEMOS A QUE VENIMOS AQUÍ, SESSHOMARU, QUIERO DECIRTE QUE SIGUES SIENDO MI HIJO AUN QUE TE QUITE MI APELLIDO PERO, TE DEJO A TU NOMBRE LA MITAD DE MIS ACCIONES Y MIS POSECIONES DE LADO OESTE Y LA EMPRESA CON SOCIEDAD QUE TE DOY EN ABSOLUTA DIRECTIVA A TI! ¡POR COMPESAR NUESTROS LAZOS FAMILIARES ESPERO QUE ME COMPRENDAS Y NO ME SIGAS ODIANDO COMO LO HAS ESTADO HACIENDO, AUN QUE NO PUEDO RECLAMARTE NADA, PORQUE YO TE DI PIÉ A ELLO, Y A TU MADRE, TAMBIÉN LA É COMPEMZAD POR TENER QUE AGUANTAR MIS ALTANERIAS, Y QUE LA HALLA HUMILLADO,QUE SE QUE NO TENGO PERDÓN, PERO QUE CON ESTO, CAMBIE EN PARTE NUESTRA RELACIÓN! EL GUAPO JOVÉN A QUIEN SE REFIERE SE ENFADA PERO REFLEXIONA LE HABLA TAMBIÉN CON FRIALDAD COMO LA MUESTRA DE AMOR PATERNAL LE DIÓ, A CONOCER DESDE PEQUEÑO, LE HABLA TAMBIÉN SIN MIEDO.

SESSHOARU; ¡YA DIJO TODO! ¿Á? EL HOMBRE DE LA PODEROSA FAMILIA TAISHO ASIENTA SU CABEZA Y ESTE SE PONE DE PIÉ Y LE RESPONDE DE LA MISMA MANREA. SESSHOARU; ¡MIRE LORD INU NO TAISHO FUJIWARA, SÉ QUE AHORA POR SU MISMA DECSIÓN YA NO ME LLAMÓ, **SESSHOMARU TAOSHI HASHIMOTO,** SINO **SESSHOMARU** **HASHIMOTO TAIMOE,** PERO SABE ALGO! ¿UN DETALLE? ¡NO, NO LO PERDONO Y NO QUIERO ARREGLAR LAS COSAS CONTIGO, Y TE ESTOY COGIENDO UN PROFUNDO ODIO, PORQUE POR ESTA MUJER DEL BAJO MUNDO, POR NO DECIR UN PROSTIBULO DE MALA MUERTE! ALGUIEN TOSÉ, ESA ES LA MUJER A QUIÉN SE REFIERE EL GUAPO EX TAISHO, Y ESTA DICE, LA DIRECTAMENTE AFECTADA POR LAS PALABRAS SIN ANESTECIA SU HIJASTRO.

 **IZAYOU** ;¡BUENO, SESSHOMARU, NO ME INSULTES YO NO TE HE FALTADO EL RESPERO! ¡AGRADECE QUE TU PADRE TE TIENE SINCERA ESTIMACIÓN PATERNAL! LA MADRE DE ESTE QUERÍA DESGREÑARLA PERO SE CONTUVO , ACARICIANDO SU VIENTRE, Y LA MANO DE SU EX MARIDO LA MIRA DE CARA DE CALMA, PERO EL HIJO DE LA ALUDIDA LES DICE ALTIVAMENTE, Y DICIENDO SIN INDIFERENCIA, Y MOFANDOSE DE LOS DOS EX PARTE FAMILIA DE SU PADRE. **INUYASHA** ;¡QUÉ BUENO, QUE YA NO ESTAREMOS VIENDONOS EN MI CASA QUE AHORA ES MÍA! EL PROGENITOR ACARICIA LAS MANOS Y EL VIENTRE DE EMBARAZO DE SU EXMUJER Y LE DICE A SU HIJO MENOR. INU NO TAISHO ;¡MEJOR INU INUYASHA, CALMATE O TE PUEDES ARREPENTIR DE LO QUE PIENSAS DECIR AHORA! ¿TE QUEDÓ CLARO? ESTE ASIENTA CON LA CABEZA Y NO VUELVE A METER LA LENGUA DE VENENO QUE TIENE, EN ESAS VE EN EL VENTANAL, UNAS LIMOSINAS DE LUJO PIENSA QUE ES EL PADRE DE SU NOVIA, **KIKYO** , VE QUE SU FAMILIA MAL, POR BIEN SON SU FAMILIA, SE ALEJA DE ELLOS Y SALE VE QUE HAY UNA NOVEADA. MIENTRAS TODOS SE DEDICABAN A DESTILAR VENENO, EN OTRO LADO ENTRAN EL SEÑOR **HINUMANA,** Y LA NIÑA **HIGURASHI,** ENTRAN LES DAN UNA MESA ELEGANTE LA NIÑA VE TODO COMO SI FUERA UN SUEÑO. EL HOMBRE MAYOR SE SUPONE QUE ES SU PADRE LA INVITA A SENTARSE Y ELLA ASIENTA Y SE SIENTA DICIENDOLE COM SU AMABILIDAD

 **AHOME** ;¡GRACIAS SEÑOR **KOGDA** POR TRAERME A COMER! EL HOMBRE SUSPIRA DICIÉNDOLE CON LA PACIENCIA DEL SANTO JOB, LE RESPONDE A LA NIÑA DE TRECE AÑOS.

 **KOGDA** ;¡POR FAVOR **AHOME**! ¡DEJA DE HABLARME COMO SI FUERAMOS ENEMIGOS! ¿QUIERES, ME PUEDES LLAMAR PAPÁ QUIERES? ELLA LO MIRA CON INSOLENCIA Y LE HABLA **AHOME** ; ¡NO, PUEDO NO ME SALE Y ME NACE, SOLO LO PUEDO TRATAR COMO A UN EXTRAÑO! ¡DEBERPÁ ENTENDER QUE ESTO ES DÍFICIL Y RARO PARA MÍ, DEME TIEMPO! EL HOMBRE ASIENTA SABE QUE LO QUE LE DICE ESA NIÑA YA MADURA, ES VERDAD NO PUEDE ESPERAR MÁS QUE TRATOS DE DOS SERES QUE HASTA AHORA SE ESTAN CONCIENDO,

 **KOGDA** ; ¡BIEN SÉ QUE TENGO QUE SER, PACIENTE PERO ME DUELE SABER QUE TE TENGO CERCA Y LEJOS AL MISMO TIEMPO, SÉ QUE ESTO ME LO TENGO MERECIDO POR SER UN IDIOTA CON TU MADRE Y USTEDES DOS, PERO NO ME TRATES! ¿BUENO QUIERES COMER ALGO TENGO HAMBRE Y TÚ? ELLA ASIENTE MEDIA SONRISA Y ÉL, PIDE POR LOS DOS BUENOS PLATOS Y ELLA CON GANAS SE LOS COMEN SIN PEDIR PERMISO ESTE, HOMBRE SUSPIRA POR VENTEAVEZ, Y EN ESAS CUANDO IBAN EN LA CARNE UN JOVEN DE MELENA CLARA BLANCA Y LO SALUDA, Y EN ESAS VIENE TODA LA FAMILIA TAISHO. LOS DOS COMIENDO EN ESAS LA CHICA VOLTEA PARA OTRO LADO SE COLOCA SUS ANTEOJOS DE BARILLAS PASTA NEGRA Y FONDO DE BOTELLA QUE LA HACIAN VER FEA, PERO EN VERDAD ES HERMOSA, EN ESAS EL HOMBRE SALUDA AL QUE FUE ANTES SU PADRE QUE DEJARA A SU MADRE, LES HABLA CON TODA LA GENTILEZA DEL MUNDO. **INU NO TAISHO** ;¡HOLA **KOGDA**! ¿Y QUÉ SUCEDE QUIÉN ESTA JOVENCITA? EL HOMBRE MEDIO PASANDO SU COMIDA CON VINO Y LA CHICA COMIENDO SU PEZCADO LE DICE PERO EN ESAS TODOS LOS DE SU MESA VEN AL HOMBRE CON SU AHORA HIJA, ESTÁ MEDIO SUDA POR SER LA ACTRACCIÓN DEL EVENTO, UNO EL MAYOR MEDIO SE SONRIE DE MALDAD EL OTRO, MIRA CON DESCONFIANZA, Y LA DOS MUJERES RESPECTIVAS MADRES DE LOS ANTERIORES SUSPIRAN, Y SE MIRAN DESAFIANTEMENTE.

 **KOGDA** ;¡HOLA FAMILIA **INU NO TAISHO,** LES PRESENTO A MI HIJA LEGITIMA DE SANGRE NO DE APELLIDO! ¡ELLA ES **AHOME HIGURASHI ANAMINE** HIJA DE MI PRIMER AMOR! MIRA A SU RECIENTE NIÑA SE DIRIGE A ELLA. **KOGDA** ;¡HIJA **AHOME,** TE PRESENTO A UNA DE LAS FAMILIAS MÁS PODEROSAS Y PRESTIGIOSAS DEL PAÍS Y DEL MUNDO CLARO DESPUÉS DE LA NUESTRA! ¡MÁS EN MI CUENTA QUE EN LA TUYA! ¿QUIERES SALUDARLOS? ELLA SE COLOCA DE PIE Y LES MEDIO SONRIE, SE PRESENTA ANTE TODOS CON MIRADAS LASIBAS, Y DE ODIO POR PARTE DEL NOVIO DE SU HERMANASTRA, QUE ES EL TALON DE AQUILES DE ESTÁ POBRE JOVEN.

 **AHOME** ;¡HOLA BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS, COMO DIJO EL SEÑOR **KOGDA** , YO SOY HIJA DE SU ANTERIOR RELACIÓN FALLIDA, POR CULPA DE ÉL, MISMO, Y TIENE OTRO HIJO CON MI MADRE, PRETENDIA QUE MI MADRE FUERA SU AMANTE, PERO ELLA TUVO LOS OVARIOS Y SE LE IMPUSO QUE NADA QUE VER, ESO SI ES UNA MADRE CON TODAS LAS DE LA LEY!¿NO LES PARECE? ELLA SE INCLINA HACIENDO LA VENIA, Y LUEGO SE INCORPORA A SU ACIENTO DE ESA MESA Y DE ESE RESTAURANTE, LES MUESTRA QUE ES DE CARACTER FUERA DE SERIE. EL HOMBRE QUE LE DIO SUS GENES A SU MADRE, MEDIO SONRIE FALSAMENTE LES DICE.

 **KOGDA** ;¡HAY TIENEN ELLA ES MÍ HIJA ADORADA **AHOME!** TODOS SE QUEDAN ASOMBRADOS, EL PADRE DE ESA FAMILIA LES HACE PASAR A TODOS LAS MESAS CON LA DE SU AMIGO DE NEGOSIOS, EL MENOR DE LOS HERMANOS DE PADRE LA MIRA FEO, Y LE DICE A LA JOVEN SIN QUE ELLA LE PRESTE ATENCIÓN. EL JOVEN HEREDERO DE LOS **TAISHO.**

 **INUYASHA** ;¿AYA NO TE HABÍA VISTO ANTES FENOMENO? ¡PERDONA PERO ME GUSTA DECIR LO QUE SIENTO Y HABLAR CON LA VERDAD! ¿NO, NOS HEMOS VISTO EN OTRA PARTE? ELLA LO MIRA SABE QUIEN ES PERO NO LE DA IMPORTANCIA Y NI LE RESPONDE PERO EL MEDIO HERMANO MAYOR DE ESTE LE HACE RENCILLA DICIENDOLE AL MENOR DE ELLOS. **SESSHOMARU** ;¡INUTIL, DEJA DE SER ATREVIDO, UNA COSA ES LA SINCERIDAD Y LA VERDAD Y LA OTRA ES LA GROSERIA ASÍ QUE SI, NO TIENES NADA INTELIGENTE PARA PROCESAR, MEJOR QUEDATE CALLADO MAL NACIDO! ESTEN SE ENFADA SE SIENTE OFENDIDO POR LO DEL "MAL NACIDO" SU HERMANO MAYOR SIEMPRE LO DEJA DE MENOS, Y LO HUMILLA Y ÉL, ASU VEZ QUIERE DESQUITARSE COMO VE A LA NUEVA PERSONA EN SUS VIDAS, SE APROVECHA PERO VE QUE LA NIÑA AUN QUE FEA, PERO SABE DEFENDERSE CON PALABRAS.

 **INUYASHA** ;¡BIEN NO, DIGO MÁS AUN QUE ESTE FENOMENO ME MOLESTA, SU PRESENCIA! EL PADRE DE ESE FENOMENO QUERIA PARTIRLE SU QUIJADA AL NOVIO DE SU QUERIDA HIJASTRA, PERO LA NIÑA SE LO IMPIDE CON SU MINUTA MANO EN LA DE SU PADRE DE GENES, ESTÓ HACE QUE ESE HOMBRE PIENSE MEJOR LAS COSAS, TODOS COMEN RICO Y NO DICEN MÁS. DESPUÉS SE DESPIDEN A LA NIÑA VIO PERSONAS PECULIARES QUE LE CAYERÓN BIEN Y OTRAS NADA BIEN, LOS PRIMEROS FUE EL SEÑOR **INU NO TAISHO,** **SESSHOMARU,** A LOS DOS LE PARECIERON PERSONAS ASOMBROSAS Y BUENAS AUN QUE EL SEGUNDO ALGO DISTANTE E INDIFERENTE LO QUE PASA A SU ALREDEDOR, LAS PERSONAS QUE SI CASI LE DA GASTRITÍS FUERON LA MADRE DEL ODIOSO HIJO MENOR DEL SEÑOR **INU NO TAISHO,** Y NUEVA ESPOSA DE ESTE, CUANDO SE TERMINÓ TANTO EL PADRE E HIJA AGRADECIERON CUANDO LOS TRES PERSONAJES SE ALEJARÓN, Y EN CAMBIO EL QUE SE QUEDÓ FUE **SESSHOMARU,** LOS MIRA Y LES DICE A LA PAREJA ENTRE PADRE E HIJA, SE SIENTA EN UNO DE LOS ACIENTOS DE LA MESA, EN ESO EL HERMANO DE OTRA MUJER QUIEN MIRABA LA ESCENA CON RABIA EN SUS GESTOS LE DICE A SU MARIDO AHORA MARIDO Y ENFRENTE DE LA EX DE SU AHORA ESPOSO. **IZAYOU** ;¡ **INU NO TAISHO**!¿CÓMO LE PERMITES HACERME A MÍ ESE ATREVIMIENTO Y OFENDIENDOME DE QUE SOY DE NADIE DEBA SABER? EL HOMBRE SOLAMENTE SUSPIRA QUE VE SU HIJO MAYOR LE HACE DESPRESIO Y NO PUEDE HACER NADA EN CAMBIO LA MADRE DE SU HIJO O HIJA QUE NO PODRIA COMPARTIR PORQUE LE QUITÓ NO SOLO A SU HIJO MAYOR SINO A SU CRIATURA DE LA SEÑORA **IRASUE** SE COLOCA DE PIE, LES DICE AL EX MARIDO Y A SU NUEVA FAMILIA. **IRASUE** ;¡BUENO YO SÉ QUE A **SESSHOMARU** **, LE DA CURIOSIDAD ESA CHIQUILLA, Y A MÍ TAMBIÉN, COMO YA NO SOMOS NADA** **INU NO** **,** MEJOR VOY HACERLES COMPAÑIA Y A COMER CON ELLOS SE VE MEJOR LA CONCIVENCIA EN ESA MESA QUE AQUÍ CON UNA MUJER LLENA DE FOBIAS, Y TU HIJO LLENO DE PRESUNCIONES, ME COLMO EL PLATO QUEDATE CON TU FAMILIA ASÍ QUE COMPERMISO! MIENTRAS LA MUJER CON SU HERMOSO VIENTRE SE VAN A LA MESA DEL COLEGA DE SU EX MARIDO ESTE LOS RESIBE CON GRATITUD LO MISMO LA HIJA DE ESTE, Y EN ESAS EL EX DE ESTA TAMBIÉN SE LES ACERCA Y HACE QUE SU MUJER DE AHORA SE VALLA EN SU LIMOSINA Y VUELVA POR ÉL, Y SUS HIJOS BUENO UNO DE ELLOS PORQUE EL OTRO TIENE SU PROPIO VEHICULO, **IRASUE** ;¡PERDONÉN, NUESTRA INTROMISIÓN PERO NOS DIÓ CURIOSIDAD QUIEN SU HIJA SEÑOR **KOGDA**! ¿Y PUEDO MÍ HIJO Y YO, ACOMPAÑARLOS A CENAR? PUES ESTÁ MESA SE VE MÁS AMENA QUE LA CONQUE ESTUVIMOS CON LA NUEVA FAMILIA DE INU NO TAISHO! ¿LES PARECE BIEN? EL SEÑOR SE COLOCA DE PIÉ Y LE DA PASO A QUE LA SEÑORA **IRASUE** , SE SIENTE CON SU VIENTRE COSA QUE AGRADO A LA NIÑA, Y EN ESAS EL MAYOR QUE YA NO LLEVA EL NOMBRE DEL SEÑOR TAISHO, SE SIENTA ALADO DE LA NIÑA LOS DOS SE SONRIEN EN OTRA EL HIJO LEGITIMO HASTA UNOS INSTANTES, SE SIENTA EN OTRO LADO HACIENDO CARA DE POCOS AMIGOS. EL PADRE DE LA JOVÉN RECIEN LLEGADA LES DICE ALGO. **KOGDA** ;¡BUENO, POR AHORA NO QUIERO PRESENTARLES A ESTA DULCE JOVENCITA, SOLO HASTA QUE LA PRESENTE, ANTE MIS PROPIOS PARIENTES, LES PARECE? ¡SOLO LES PUEDO DECIR QUE ELLA ES ALGUIEN QUE DEBIÓ ESTAR CONMIGO HACE MUCHO TIEMPO JUNTO CON SU HERMANITO, ESO PUEDO DARLES DE CONOCER SOBRE ELLA, PERO QUIERO TODO EN REGLA!¿LES PARECE BIEN MI DECISIÓN? TODOS QUEDARON ALGO ANONADADOS, Y LA CHICA SONRIENTE VIENDO COMO SE LE DESMORONABA LAS COSAS AL QUE PUDO SER SU PADRE DE VERDAD PERO, ELLA SABE QUE ESE LUGAR YA LO TIENE OTRO, NO POR ENGRARLA A ELLA Y A SU LINDO HERMANO MENOR, SINO POR CRIANZA ESO SÍ. Y MEDIO SONRIE CON IRONÍA VIENDO QUE ESE HOMBRE LE DEVUELVE SU MIRADA VIENDO QUE ELLA, SE MOFA DE ELLA. LA MADRE DEL MAYOR DE SU EX LE MIRA A LA JOVEN LE DICE COSAS SOBRE SU VIDA ELLA NO ES CAPAZ DE RESPONDERLE. EN CAMBIO LA MUJER NUEVA DE SU EX LA MIRA CON POCOS AMIGOS, AL IGUAL QUE SU ENGENDRO IDENTICO A SU PADRE EL SEÑOR INU NO TAISHO, CUANDO ELLA SE LEVANTA PIDE SU PERMISO SU PADRE APARECIDO, LE DA SU PERMISO Y ELLA SE VA A SU PRIVADO Y CUANDO SALE SE ENCUETRA CON EL HIJO MENOR DEL SEÑOR INU NO TAISHO, LA MIRA Y ESTA NO LE DA IMPORTANCIA Y SE ALEJA DEL JOVÉN ANTES QUE ESTE LE DIJERA ALGO. ESTE JOVEN SIENTE ALGO RARO AL VER SUS OJOS CAFÉS BRILLATES Y SUSPIRA VE EN ELLA UN POCO A KIKYO, PERO MÁS ALGO DE INOCENCIA Y DE INFANTILIDAD, QUE DE MADUREZ Y FRIVOLIDAD. SIENTE UNA AROMA QUE PROVIENE DE LA JOVÉN Y LA MIRA, ESTA SE SIENTE INCOMODA QUE SE ALEJA, PERO ESTE LE INTERRUMPE EL PASO LE DICE A NIÑA- CONTINUA.

CAPÍTULO V/II LA VIDA Y SUS CONFRONTACIONES Y AVENTURAS Y PELIGROS.(ENFRENTANCIONES DE HERMANOS Y PARIENTES, **AHOME** CON CONFUCIONES PERO SINCERA NO LE TIENE MIEDO AL MUNDO APARENTEMENTE **)**

RECAPITULANDO APARECE EL PADRE DE UNA JOVEN NIÑA DE 13 AÑOS, EMPEZANDO A VIVIR ESTE DECIDE SER AHORA PADRE Y CONOCER ALGUNO DE SUS DOS HIJOS A **AHOME,** QUIÉN NO LO TRATA BIEN POR ABERLOS DEJADO A ELLA, SU MADRE Y A SU PEQUEÓ HERMANO **SOUTA,** PERO ELLA ES FELIZ CON SU NUEVO PADRE QUIEN SE CASA CON SU MADRE, Y ESTÁ VA A DARLE OTRO HERMANITO FRUTO DE SU VERDADERO AMOR, Y SU VERDADERA FAMILIA SEÑOR **HINUMANA,** FUE EN BUSQUEDA DE SU ANTERIOR AMANTE PERO SE ENCUENTRA CON QUE YA NO ESTÁ SOLA, Y YA NO ES IMPORTANTE NI, PARA SU EX AMOR, Y MENOS SUS HIJOS QUIEN LO VEN COMO EL PEOR ENEMIGO, NEGOCIA CON SU HIJA MAYOR **AHOME HIGURASHI,** PERO LA NIÑA DE 13 AÑOS, NO LE DEJO LA TAREA FACIL Y LO TRATA POR SU NOMBRE Y DE USTED QUE ES LO QUE MÁS LO ENFADA, PERO SABE QUE SE LO TIENE MERECIDO DESPUÉS COMO FUE CON LA MADRE DE LA JOVENN HIGURASHI, Y ELLA Y SU HERAMINTO ESTO LE DUELE MUCHO, QUE AVECES SIENTE QUE LE DA GOLPES DE PECHO COMO EN SU CORAZÓN, DESPUÉS DE CONVENCER A LA MADRE Y AL ESPOSO DE ESTÁ Y DARLE EL PERMISO SU ABUELO, SE LA LLEVA A TOKYO NORTE DONDE ES LA GENTE ELEGANTE, Y LE LLEVA DE ENTRADA A UN EXCLUSIVO LUGAR ELEGANTE DONDE SE ENCONTRABA POR CASUALIDAD LA FAMILIA TAISHO, QUIENES NO ERAN TAN SOCIABLES EN ESPECIAL LA NUEVA ESPOSA DEL SEÑOR DEL CLAN, Y SUS DOS HIJOS UNO DE SU EX MUJER QUIEN ESTA EMBARAZADA POR DESCUIDO DE ELLA Y QUE SE DESQUITO CON SU EX MARIDO SE EMBARAZÓ YA CON SU PROXIMO MARIDO, Y LA NUEVA ESPOSA DEL SEÑOR TAISHO, Y SUS HIJOS INUYASHA TAISHO EL MENOR, Y A SU HIJO MAYOR QUIEN LE QUITÓ SU APELLIDO PARA QUE LLEVE EL DE SU MADRE, YA TODS PRESENTANDOCE, EN PARTE LA NIÑA VA AL TOCADOR Y SE ARREGLA PARA EL CONVITE, Y EN ESAS SE LE ATRAVIESA APROPOSITO EL JOVEN TAISHO, CON MIRADA DE POCOS AMIGOS LE DICE ESTE A LA BELLA NIÑA ALGO ASOMBRADA DEL ATREVIMIENTO DEL JOVEN TAISHO POR TRATARLA DE ESA MANERA. TAISHO;¡HOLA!¿TU ERES **AHOME,** ERES ESA MOCOSA QUE SE ME ATRAVESO EN AQUEL JARDÍN O ME EQUIVOCÓ? ELLA LO MIRA OBSERVANDÓLO LE RESPONDE CON TRANQUILIAD **AHOME** ; ¡SÍ SOY **AHOME HIGURASHI!** ¿TÚ ERES **INUYASHA TAISHO** **,** HIJO DEL SEÑOR QUE SE PRESENTO AMABLEMENTE HACE POCO? EL JOVEN LE DICE CON UNA MIRADA FRÍA LE DICE **INUYASHA** ;¡ASÍ ES Y POR FAVOR, NO ME HABLES CON MI NOMBRE, PREFIERO QUE ME HABLEN LAS PERSONAS QUE NO ME CAEN BIEN, POR MI APELLIDO SI NO TIENEN INCUMBENCÍA! ¿QUIERES? ELLA LE MIRA Y DICE EN SU MENTE PORQUE VE UN NIÑO ODIOS EN SU PRESENCIA LE RESPONDE CON EDUCACIÓN, COSA QUE EL JOVEN SE DA CUENTA. **AHOME;** ¡BIEN, Y TAMBIÉN A MI TAMPOCÓ ME GUSTA QUE PERSONAS QUE NO ME CAE BIEN ME LLAMEN POR MI NOMBRE, POR MI APELLIDO NO ES ELEGANTE O DE FAMILIAS COMO LA TUYA, PERO ME PARECE BIEN QUE NOS HABLEMOS DE USTED Y POR EL APELLIDO! ¡ASÍ TU PUEDES NOMBRARME POR EL MÍO **HIGURASHI**! ESTE LE RESPONDE ATREVIDAMENTE **INUYASHA** ;¡BIEN, DESDE QUE TE VI EN AQUELLA OCASIÓN ME PARECISTE UNA NIÑA MIMADA Y TONTA, AHORA ES IGUAL Y MÁS FEA QUE AQUELLA OCASIÓN! ¡ASÍ QUE LAS CHICAS DE TU ENTORNO NO SON DE MI GUSTO, ESPERO SER CLARO, NO TE FIJES EN MI PORQUE TE LLEVARÁS MUCHOS CHASCOS CONMIGO, COMPRENDIDO?¡ **HIGURASHI!** ESTÁ MEDIO SE SONRIE PERO ENTRA EL MEDIO HERMANO DEL JOVEN **INUYASHA,** ALGUIEN TOCE DISIMULANDO QUE LA CONVERSACIÓN AMENA YA SE ACABO, IRONICAMENTE LE DICE A SU HERMANO DE SOLAMENTE PADRE PORQUE DE APELLIDO ANDA QUE VER LE DICE **SESSHOMARU** ;¿YA, FUISTE CONCRETO CON LAS PRESENTACIONES **INUYASHA**?¿ PARA ACOMPAÑAR A **HIGURASHI Y** SU PADRE LA NECESITA PARA QUE COMAMOS Y NOS VALLAMOS COMPRENDES EN ESA CABEZA QUE SOLO TE DESPRENDE PELO DE ELOTE?ESTE ASIENTA Y LA JOVEN LE SONRIE AL MAYOR, HACIENDO QUE SIENTA CELOS EL MENOR PERO EL MÁS JOVEN DE LOS LOBOS SUSPIRA Y SE VA DETRAS DE SU EX HERMANO DE PATERNIDAD Y A LA NUEVA JOVEN EN ESE LADO DE LA CIUDAD. YA TODOS EN LA MESA COMIERON LO QUE PIDIERON LA MADRE DE **SESSHOMARU,** LE DICE A LA NUEVA PERSONA DE ENTRE ELLOS QUE ES LA HIJA DE SU EX MARIDO, LE DICE A ESTA CHICA DE BAJA ESTATURA. **IRASUE** ; ¿TÚ ERES AHOME NO ME EQUÍVOCO? LA CHICA ASIENTA LA CARITA RESPONDIENDOLE **AHOME;** ¡SI SEÑORA **INU NO KAMI HASHIMOTO DE TAIMOE !** ¡YO SOY **AHOME HIGURASHI ANAMINE!** SONRIENTE PERO SU AHORA PROGENITOR DESPREOCUPADO SE PREOCUPA Y LE DICE A LA SEÑORA ELEGANTE DE PIES A CABEZA. PERO SIGUE LA OTRA AHORA ESPOSA DE SU EX LE DICE SON SUSPICACIA DICIÉNDOLE. **IZAYOU** ;¿PERO NO ERES HIJA DE AQUÍ NUESTRO AMIGO, **KOGDA HINUMANA IZUMI** POR QUÉ TIENES NOMBRE DE OTRA GENTE? TODOS SUSPIRAN AL VER PAR DE CHISMOSAS LA EX MUJER Y AHORA LA MUJER DE **INU NO TAISHO,** ÉL CUAL PASA UNA GOTA DE SUDOR A LADO DE SU CIEN DERECHO, MIRANDO A SU AHORA SEÑORA CON GANAS DE EXTRANGULARLA LE DICE A ESTÁ. **INU NO TAISHO; ¡IZAYOU!** ¡MUJER! ¡POR FAVOR, DEJA DE INSTIGAR A LA POBRE CHICA COMO TÚ **IRASUE** QUIEREN? EL PADRE RECIEN APARECIDO Y QUE QUIERE SER PADRE DE VERDAD LES DICE. **KOGDA; ¡** TODO ESO SE LOS REVELARÉ EN SU DEBIDO TIEMPO,POR AHORA ELLA ES HIJA DE SU PADRE ADOPTIVO, PERO YO DESPUÉS ARREGLARÉ ESE ASUNTO! LA JOVEN LO MIRA FEO PERO NADIE SE DIO CUENTA DE ESTE HECHO, SOLO SU APARECIDO PADRE DE SANGRE, SE DICE MENTALMENTE ANTES DE PROBAR SU SOPA DE CONCHAS DE MAR. **AHOME** ;{¡NI, CREA QUE LO VOY A DEJAR, ESTE NO CANTA BIEN LAS RANCHERAS, SEÑOR **HINUMANA IZUMI**!} PERO SIGUE SUMISA EN SU PLATO A LADO DE SUS VECINOS DE LOS DOS JOVENES QUIENES LA OBSERVAN CURIOSOS, EL MENOR A LA CHICA DEJO DE INTERESARLE, EN CAMBIO EL MAYOR, LE INTRIGA MUCHO SOBRETODO QUE ES ALGUIEN ENCANTADOR Y RESPETUOSO, Y ESTA LE SONRIEN, Y EL JOVEN , SESSHOMARU, LE DEVUELVE LA MIRADA CON TERNURA, AL OTRO LE DA IRA Y CELOS PERO SE QUEDA CALLADO PARA NO SER HUMILLADO POR EL HIJO PREFERIDO DE SU PADRE AUN QUE YA NO TENGA SU APELLIDO, PERO PARA EL MAYOR ESO NO LE IMPORTA, Y EN CAMBIO AL MENOR NO SABE SI ACEPTAR O NO SABE QUE PENSAR LAS COSAS QUE HACE SU PADRE. DESPUÉS DE LA AMENA CENA TODOS SE DESPIDEN A LA CHICA SE DESPIDE DE LAS DOS DAMAS, UNA LE RESPONDE CON ALEGRÍA. **AHOME; ¡BUENO SEÑORA** **INU NO KAMI HASHIMOTO DE TAIMOE IRASUE,** GRACIAS POR SU AMABILIDAD CON MI LLEGADA A ESTÉ LUGAR! LA HERMOSA SEÑORA LE RESPONDE CON TERNURA VIENDO QUE PARA LA NIÑA TODO ES NOVEDOSO ASÍ QUE LE DICE A SU DESPEDIDA **IRASUE** ;¡NO HAY DE QUE HIJA, YO TAMBIÉN FUÍ NUEVA EN ESTE LADO DE LA CIUDAD DE TOKYO, Y POR FAVOR, NO ME LLAMES CON TANTOS ADORNOS DIME SOLAMENTE SEÑORA **IRASUE** , POR AHORA! ¿QUIERES? ELLA LE SONRIÉ Y ASIENTA CON SU BELLO ROSTRO QUE AHCE QUE A LOS DOS HOMBRES JOVENES SE ESTREMESCAN. LUEGO LA NIÑA SE DIRIGE A LA OTRA SEÑORA HERMOSA SOLO DE APARIENCIA (POR AHORA EN ESTE CUENTO ELLA SERÁ MUY MALA, PERO DESPUÉS CAMBIARÁ SE LOS PROMETO E IGUAL QUE SANGO, MIROKU, Y KIKYO Y TAMBIÉN INUYASHA PERO DESPUÉS CAMBIAN SUS PARECERES) **AHOME;¡** BUENO SEÑORA **FUJIYAMA WATANABE DE TAOSHI,** GRACIAS POR SU AMABLE ATENCIÓN! LA MUJER LA MIRA RALLADA Y LE DICE DESPOTAMENTE Y LE DICE. **IZAYOU;¡** ME PARECE BIEN QUE TE DIRIJAS A TUS MAYORES CON RESPETO, Y POR FAVOR YO NO SOY COMO ESTA MUJER, YO LE DOY CONFIANZA A NADIE QUE NO TENGA MI LINAGE ELEGANTE! ¡POR AHORA CHICA **HIGURASHI ANAMINE AHOME! ¡** Y SIEMPRE NUESTRAS CLASES NO DEBERÁN REVOLVERSE! LA MUJER DE ALADO LE RESPONDE A SU FACHATEZ LE REPLICA. **IRASUE** :¡PUES CLARO, ELLA VIENE DE UN LINAJE MÁS ALTO QUE EL TUYO, ELLA VIENE DE SACERDOTISTAS, Y TU DE RALEA DE LAS CANTINAS DE MALA MUERTE DE DONDE RAMERAS DE MALA MUERTE SALEN Y TU ERES UNA DE ELLA, DEJA DE SER CRETINA Y FARSANTE QUERIDA, QUIERES! BURLANDOSE HACIENDO QUE LA OTRA MUJER SE ALEJARA POR DEJARLA EN RIDICULO ANTE LA RECIEN LLEGADA! Y AL HIJO DE SU EX ESPOSO SUSPIRA DE LA ATREVIDA DE SU EX MADRASTRA Y SE VA DONDE SU MADRE SE FUE, EN CAMBIÓ EL PADRE DE ESTE SE ACERCA A SU EX ESPOSA LE TOMA UNA MANO A ESTA DAMA, Y ELLA POR NO PELEAR SE LO PERMITE. EL PADRE DE ESTÁ SE DESPIDE DE TODOS LOS JOVENES SE DESPIDEN DE LA NIÑA. **INUYASHA** :¡BUENO ESPERO NO TOPARNOS EN LO ADELANTE, Y SI ES ASÍ NO ME DES EL SALUDO, QUIERES? ELLA ASIENTA MIENTRAS EL OTRO JOVEN LA BESA EN LA MANO Y EN LA MEJILLA Y LE DICE A LA DULCE NIÑA. **SESSHOMARU** ;¡BUENO SÉ QUE PRONTO NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER, PEQUEÑITA! ¡SÍ NOS ENCONTRAMOS ME PUEDES DAR UN GRAN ABRAZO! ELLA LO ABRAZA Y LE SONRIEN DELICIOSAMENTE DESPUÉS ENTRA AL ELEGANTE COCHE DEL SEÑOR **HINUMANA IZUMI** SE DESPIDE DE SU COLEGA DE NEGOCIOS DUDOSOS Y NO DUDOSOS, Y ELLOS TAMBIÉN SE VAN ASUS RESPECTIVOS LUGARES DE RESIDENCIAS.

 **CAPITÚLO VI EMPEZANDO LOS PELIGROS DE LAS VIDAS DE SUS ENCUENTROS, Y DESENCUENTROS.**.( **ENFRENTANCIONES DE HERMANOS Y PARIENTES,** **AHOME** **CON CONFUCIONES PERO SINCERA NO LE TIENE MIEDO AL MUNDO APARENTEMENTE)**

YA LLEGANDO A LA GRAN MANSIÓN DEL SEÑOR **HINUMANA IZUMI,** Y LOS PAREINTES, Y NO CONOCIDOS LOS RECIBEN, MENOS LA HIJASTRA Y LA ESPOSA DEL ESTE HOMBRE. QUIENES AL VER LA JOVEN EX HIJA DE SU MARIDO, LA MIRA CON CARA DE ELIMINAR LO QUE NO QUIERE EN SU CAMINO, OSEA LA FORTUNA DE SU MARIDO PARA ELLA Y SUS HIJOS AUN QUE NO SEAN DE SU MARIDO. EL PADRE E HIJA ENTRAN TODA LA FAMILIA DE SERVICIO Y LOS PARIENTES DEL SEÑOR **HINUMANA IZUMI,** SALIERON A RECIBIRLOS LA MUCHACHA ESTABA ALGO NERVIOSA. PERO RESPIRA CON DIGNIDAD COMO LE ENSEÑÓ SU MADRE Y ABUELO CON RESPECTO A ESTAS PERSONAS, SIGUIÓ ADELANTE EL HOMBRE LES DICE QUE. CON MIRADA ALTIVA DICIENDOLES **KOGDA** ;¡BUENO YA QUE ESTAN TODOS AFUERA A ESTAS HORAS, LES CUENTO QUE PRIMERO PASEMOS ADENTRO ESTÁ HACIENDO FRÍO! TODOS SIGUIERON LA NIÑA SIENDO JALADA POR SU EX PADRE POR DERECHO DE PAPELES DE PATERNIDAD, AJUDICADA A SU MADRE DESPUÉS A LA FAMILIA CON SU PADRE, QUE ES MÁS PADRE QUE PADRASTRO, Y SU HERMANO Y SU ABUELO. MIENTRAS YA TODOS ADENTRO EL SEÑOR DE LA CASA LES PRESENTA A SU HIJA PRIMOGENITA LES DICE DE SU MANERA TOTALITARIA PARA QUE LO ESCUCHEN HASTA SUS PADRES Y SEÑORES DE SU CLAN DE QUE PERTENECEN, DICIENDOLES CON RESPETO A CADA CUAL. **KOGDA;¡BUENO COMO SABEN MI PADRE EL SEÑOR** **IZANAGI HINUMANA TAOKA** **, Y MI SEÑORA MADRE** **LA SEÑORA SAURA TOSHIBA TAOKA DE HIMUMANA** , HIJA ELLOS SON TUS ABUELOS PATERNOS DE MI PARTE, AUN QUE NO LEGALMENTE POR MI CULPA, ELLA ES PADRE Y MADRE, ELLA ES - **AHOME HIGURASHI ANAMINE,** **SU MADRE ES LA QUE USTEDES NO QUISIERON COMO MI ESPOSA Y SEÑORA** - **NOHEMI HIGURASHI ANAMINE, MADRE DE** **-** **SOUTA** **Y AHOME ,** EL PEQUEÑO DE MIS HIJOS NO VINO POR SER MÁS APEGADO A SU MADRE Y QUE NO ME QUIERE PERO ESO DESPUÉS TIENE SOLUCIÓN! LA JOVEN LO MIRA FEO, Y TODOS SE DAN CUENTA, PERO NO HACE NINGUN ADEMÁN DE DISGUSTO SOLO LO HACE CON EL GESTO, SUS ABUELOS INDIRECTAMENTE SE LE PRESENTA A LA NIÑA DE TRECE AÑOS LARGO TIEMPO QUE NO LA CONOCIAN, LE SALUDAN. **IZANAGI** ; ¡HOLA PEQUEÑA **AHOME** **!** ¿ESPERO QUE TU VIAJE HAYA SIDO DE TU AGRADO! ¡ESPERO QUE CON EL TIEMPO NOS LLEVEMOS MEJOR, Y NOS PERDONES POR LO TONTOS E IDIOTAS E IGNORANTES QUE MI FAMILIA TE LLEGUE A PARECE, TE PARECE? ELLA ASIENTA LA CABEZA PERO NO LE DA LA MANO SOLO, HACE LA VENIA, Y ESTE SE DEVUELVE A SU SITIO LO MISMO SU APARENTEMENTE ABUELA PATERNA QUIÉN LA MIRABA ALGO FRÍA COMO LOS OJOS DE LOS QUE ES SU PROGENITOR EN ESOS MOMENTOS... **SAURA** **;¡HOLA NIÑA** **AHOME** **HIGURASHI ANAMINE**! ¡ESPERAMOS QUE CON EL TIEMPO TU PADRE TE CAMBIE ESOS APELLIDOS Y SEAS UNA DE NOSOTROS!¿NO TE PARECE BUENA IDEA? LA NIÑA **HIGURASHI ANAMINE,** LA MIRA RAYADO PERO SU PADRE DE INVENTO, INTERVIENE ANTES QUE LA CHICA DIGA LO QUE TIENE EN SU CABECITA PENSADO DECIRLE A ESA MUJER QUE AHORA LE PARECE UNA COMPLETA BRUJA. LA MIRADA DE LAS DOS PARECEN GUERRA **.** **KOGDA;¡MADRE, POR FAVOR DEJA ESAS IDEAS PARA OTRO MOMENTO! ¿TE PARECE? MIRANDOLA DEL MISMO MODO, AHORA ENTIENDE DE DONDE SACA ESTE HOMBRE LA FRIALDAD QUE SE MANEJA, VE QUE SU ABUELA APARENTEMENTE PATERNA, EN SU MENTE** **AHOME** :(ESTA MUJER ME SACA DE MIS CASILLAS, PERO YA VERÁ!) EL PADRE DE ESTÁ NIÑA EN FURUR, SIGUE CON LAS PRESENTACIONES. **KOGDA;(EL CON UNA GOTA DE SUDOR EN LA CIEN DERECHA, SE LA LIMPIA, Y SUSPIRA HABLANDO CON SU MIRADA AL CIELO):** BIEN SEGUIMOS CON MIS OTROS PADRES QUE SON MIS ABUELOS! ¡TUS VISABUELOS ELLOS SON! ¡ MI ABUELA MATERNA **MEGUMI TOSHIBA TAOKA IZUMI** , Y JIRO TAOKA DAIGO, MIS ABUELOS PATERNOS SON KOGY HIMUMANA DAIGO Y MI ABUELA PATERNA TU VISABUELA PATERNA TAMBIÉN **TAMI DAIGO IZUMI!** AHORA SEGUIMOS CON TU OTRA FAMILIA INDIRECTAMENTE ASÍ COMO LO SON TU HERMANITO Y TU CON ELLOS DE MI PARTE, ¿ENTIENDES **AHOME?** ELLA ASIENTA A LAS PALABRAS DE ESE HOMBRE DE GALLARDIA APARENTEMENTE SEA SU PADRE DE GENES SOLAMENTE, ESO ELLA LO TIENE BIEN ACLARADO EN SU CABECITA TIERNA, SIGUE CON LAS PRESENTACIONES DE SU FAMILIA YA LOS ALUDIDOS, LA MIRABAN COMO BICHO RARO, POR SER LA NUEVA DEL CLAN. **KOGDA; ELLA ES MI! ¡POR COMO DECIRLÓ? LA NIÑA LO INTERRUMPE.** **AHOME** ;¡POR LA QUE USTED LE "IMPUSIERON (CON LOS DEDOS EN FORMA DE COMILLAS A LO QUE DECIA ESE HOMBRE) ¡Y DEJÓ A MI MADRE POR NO SER DE CUNA DE ORO, NO ES ASÍ?ESTE SUSPIRA PERO LA MUJER ALUDIDA SE PRESENTA CON ADEMANES DESPOTAS.

LA SEÑORA: ¡ **MIDORIKOU ONIGUMO MORIKAWA DE** **HINUMANA!** ¡LA ESPOSA DE TU APARENTE MENTE INRESPONSABLE PADRE QUE TE ABANDONÓ A TÍ, TU MADRE Y HERMANO! ¡HOLA ESPERO NO TOPARNOS, POR LO MENOS LLEVARNOS COMO SI FUERAMOS ESTRAÑAS CONOCIDAS! ¿NO TE PARECE CORRECTO? LA CHICA SONRIEN QUE LE DA ESTREMECIMIENTO A TODOS LE RESPONDE CON HONESTIDAD A LA MUJER QUE TIENE ENFRENTE DE MELENA LARGA NEGRA, ALTA HERMOSA Y DE IMAGEN IMPONENTE COMO LA DEL SEÑOR **HINUMANA,** LE DICE... **AHOME** ;¡ME PARECE LO MEJOS SEÑORA **HINUMANA!** ¡Y GRACIAS POR SU SINCERIDAD DESDE QUE LLEGUÉ AQUÍ SOLO VEO HIPOCRITAS INCLUYENDO A SU MARIDO, PERO USTED SI ME AGRADA POR ESO NADA MÁS! LA MUJER LE SONRIE VIENDO QUE LA NIÑA ES CLARA Y ESTO LE HACE HERVIR LAS SANGRE EN LAS VENAS DE EL APARENTEMENTE PROGENITOR DE LA NIÑA **AHOME.** LOS DEMÁS SE SINTIERON JUZGADOS POR LA PEQUEÑA RECIEN LLEGAFA Y SE SINTIERON APARENTEMENTE MAL, EN ESPECIAL LAS MADRE Y ABUELA DE SU AHORA PADRE POR APARICIÓN.

KOGDA;¡BUENO, YA SABEN LAS DOS JOVENES MAYORES SON - **KIKYO HINUMANA ONIGUMO DE 16 AÑOS Y** **-KAGURA ONIGUMO MORIKAWA ELLA DE 18,** SON TUS HERMANASTRAS, ESPERÁMOS TODOS QUE SE LLEVEN COMO SI FUERAN HERMANAS DE SANGRE, LA MENOS DE LAS DOS MENCIONADAS RESPONDE, A LO QUE DICE SU PADRASTRO Y DUEÑO DE SU CHEQUERA **KIKYO;¡** NO, NI TE LO SUEÑES MOCOSA, Y QUERÍDO PADRE, NO VOY A COMPARTIR MI LAZOS CON ESTA INTRUSA RECIEN LLEGADA! LA MAYOR DE ESTA LE APOYA A SU MENOR CON LO QUE DICE Y LE RECRIMINA A SU PADRASTRO LA PRESENCIA DE ESTA JOVEN EN SU CASA POR ASI DECIR. **KAGURA** ;¡NÍ, YO QUIERO APARENTAR CON ESTA MOCOSA QUE NO SE SUEÑE QUE COMPARTAMOS NUESTRA HERENCIA CON ESTA! ¡ASÍ QUE NO DESEMPAQUES, Y MANDALÁ A ESTA CHIQUILLA A SU CASA EN METRO QUIERES PAPÍ? EL ALUDIDO SE ENFADA PERO EL PADRE DE ESTE SE ENTROMENTE LE DICE A LAS DOS Y A SU QUERIDA PROGENITORA. **IZANAGI;¡** MIREN SEÑORITAS, Y SOLAMENTE LO VOY A DECIR PARA QUE SE LO LLEVEN AL CRANEO QUE LES BAILA SIN PERMISO DE SU MATERIA GRIS SI, ES QUE TIENEN! ¡ESTÁ NIÑA, MOCOSA O CHIQUILLA, ESTÁ AQUÍ ES PORQUE TIENE NUESTRA SANGRE Y PERTENECE A NUESTRA FAMILIA EN CAMBIO USTEDES DOS, NO TIENEN ESA ESCENCIA Y SANGRE QUE NOS LIGUE USTEDES ASÍ QUE SU HERENCIA, ESTA BIEN RESGUARDADA, POR SU MADRE, PORQUE LA HERENCIA QUE LE PERTENECE POR PARTE DE SU PADRASTRO DE MI Y MIS PARIENTES LE PERTENECE A ESTA CHIQUILLA, ESPERO TENGAN ESO EN SUS CABECITAS, AHORA LAS DOS PUEDEN HACER SUS MALETAS E IRSE CON SU PADRE DE SANGRE QUE LES PARECE? EL HOMBRE SE CANSO DE DAR ESE DISCURSO QUE DEJO A SU HIJO, ESPOSA, PARIENTES Y ESAS PARIENTES NO TAN CERCANAS Y SU AHORA NIETA, ASOMBRADOS DE ESE DISCURSO, Y NADIE NO EMITEN NINGÚN SONIDO DE ENTONCES, INVITAN A TODOS A TOMAR UN DESCANSO A LA NIÑA LA LLEVAN A SU AHORA CUARTO QUE ES UN GRAN ALTILLO GRANDE ESPACIOSO Y UN BAÑO PROPIO CON BAÑERA Y UN CLOSE GRANDE QUE SE PODRÍA ELLA PERDER ALLÍ, SE SIENTE ASUSTADA DE TODO EN UN DÍA QUE HA VIVIDO EN ESOS ENTONCES, PERO SE ADENTRA Y SE SIENTA EN ESA CAMA AMOBLADA PARA SU ESTANCIA, Y ESPERA QUE SEA UN TIEMPO Y VOLVER CON SU VERDADERA FAMILIA.

MIENTRAS LLEGA SUS VISABUELOS A VERLA EN SU CUERTO LA ENTREVISTAN ELLA ESTA MUY SERIA PARA SUS GUSTO, LA DEJAN DESCANSAR Y LE DEJAN UN BASO DE LECHE CON GALLETAS Y SE BAÑA Y CAMBIA Y SE DISPONE A DORMIR, PERO SU PADRE ENTRA Y LE DICE A ELLA. **KOGDA** :¡HOLA **AHOME,** ESPERO QUE TODO ESO QUE TE HECHO ENFRENTAR NO LO TOMES, A MAL POR FAVOR! ¡CÓMO DIJÓ TU ABUELO **IZANAGI,** TODO LO QUE VEZ AQUÍ ES TUYO Y DE TU HERMANO, PERO POR AHORA TIENES QUE LLEVARTE BIEN CON TODOS! ELLA SE ENFADA Y DICE **AHOME** ; ¿Y? ¡QUÉ ME VA A DESHEREDAR? ¡MIRÉ LE VOY A SER SINCERA Y CLARA MÁS POSIBLE! ¡YO, NO TENGO ESE AFAN DE DINERO, PUEDE QUE VENGA ACÁ PARA PODER TENER UN FUTURO EN MIS ESTUDIOS, Y PARA AHORRARLE A MI MADRE Y MI PADRE, GASTOS Y DISGUSTOS, USTED SE OFRECIÓ HA REPARAR CON SUS "RIQUEZA" PARA MI FUTURO, PERO ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE ME COMPRA COMO TODOS AQUÍ PARECER LO SON UNOS OPORTUNISTAS! ¡PUEDE QUE JUZGUE A LA LIGERA POR SER UNA NIÑA, PERO DIGO LO QUE OBSERVO ASÍ NO MÁS! ¿ME ENTIENDE? EL HOMBRE SE PONE EN LE MARCO DE LA VENTANA DEL ALTILLO Y SUSPIRA MIRANDO AL CIELO DONDE SE VE LA LUNA BRILLANTE LE DICE A SUS PENSAMIENTOS DE LA CHICA. QUE NO ESTA ALEGREMENTE EN ESE LUGAR. **KOGDA** ;¡SÍ, YA ENTENDÍ SE QUE ERES UNA NIÑA MUY MADURA PARA TUS ESCASOS 13 AÑOS, Y NO TE PREOCUPES! ¡TODO LO QUE LES DIJISTE A ESAS MUJERES DE MI FAMILIA, ES VERDAD SIN CONOCERNOS, PERDONA SI NO SABEMOS COMO LLEVARNOS CONTIGO, ESPERO QUE CON EL TIEMPO! ¡NOS VEAMOS MENOS CRIMINALES A TUS OJOS POR LO QUE SOMOS! ¿ME ENTIENDES TU A MÍ? ELLA ASIENTA Y ESTE LE MIRA NO SABE QUE HACER SOLO SE DISPONE A DEJARLA EN SU ALCOBA LE DA UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA ELLA BAJA LA CARA Y, LE BESA LA FRENTE Y SE DESPIDEN EN ESAS ENTRA UNA DE LAS SERVIDUMBRE A ESA ALCOBA ALTILLO Y LE TRAE UNA JARRA DE LECHE TIBÍA, UN BASO Y UNAS GALLETAS DE CHISPITAS DE CHOCOLÁTE, Y SE PRESENTA ANTE LA JOVEN QUIEN SOLO VE LA VENTANA MIRA EL LUGAR EXTRAÑO EN QUE SE ENCUENTRA, SUSPIRA LA MUJER ENTRA Y LE DICE ES UNA MUJER DE UNOS 40 AÑOS. SIRVIENTA;¡HOLA SEÑORITA **HINUMANA**! ¿PUEDO PASAR? LA JOVEN LA MIRA ALTERADA DESPUÉS DE PRONUNCIAR EL APELLIDO DE SU APARECIDO PADRE QUE LA DEJO Y A SU HERMANO, LE RESPONDE SIN LLEGAR A PELEA CON LA ESTRAÑA DONCELLA. **AHOME** ;¡PERDONE SEÑORITA, NO SOY **HINUMANA** **,** SOY SEÑORITA **HIGURASHI!** ¿LE QUEDÓ CLARO Y DISCULPE QUE SEA ALTANERA, PERO EL APELLIDO DE SU SEÑORES PATRONES NO VIENE EN MI ACTA DE NACIMIENTO COMPRENDE? LA POBRE MUJER ASIENTA CON LA CABEZA SIRVIENTA;¡SÍ DISCULPE SEÑORITA PERDONE ME CORRIJO, SEÑORITA **AHOME** **HIGURASHI**! LA JOVEN DE 13 AÑOS LA DEJA PASAR Y LE HACE LA VENIA DEL MISMO MODO. LA MUJER SE VA Y ELLA SUSPIRA TOMA ESOS ALIMENTO DE MEDIA NOCHE SE ENTRA AL BAÑO GRANDE DE UNA BAÑERA MÁS HONDA Y GRANDE QUE SU TAMAÑO DESDE HAY, Y UNA DUCHA CON MASAJEADORES, Y UNA TASA DE INODORO Y SUS JUGUETES, TODO SE ASOMBRÓ, ELLA COLOCO SUS COSAS EN ESE ARMARIO GIGANTE MÁS QUE SU CUARTO DEL SANTIURIO DE LA FAMILIA DE SACERDOTES DE LOS **HIGURASHI,** LUEGO SE SECA Y SE DUERME CON SU PIJAMA DE SOLES Y LUNAS HERMSOS COMO SU DUEÑA PARA SU CORT EDAD.

DESPUÉS ELLA SE LEVANTABA A LAS 7: 30 PM, POR QUE ENTRABA LA MUCHACHA DE ASEO DE ESE LUGAR QUIEN ERA ENVIADA POR SUS PATRONES DE ESA GRAN MANSIÓN, LA MUJER SE LLAMA (NOMBRE INVENTO DE LA EDITORA DE ESTE RELATO, LOS PROTAGONISTAS Y EN ANIME NO ME PERTENECEN) LA MUCHACHA SE REFRIEGA LA VISTA PORQUE LA MUJER ABRE LAS CORTINAS DE SU CUARTO QUE ESTA EN EL COVERTIZO, LE DICE A LA MIUJER. **AHOME** ;¡BUENOS DÍAS SEÑORITA! ¿PUEDE DECIRMÉ POR QUÉ ME LEVANTA TAN TEMPRENO? ELLA LE SONRIE EDUCADAMENTE LE RESPONDE A LA INTRIGA DE LA NIÑA.

LA MUJER QUE ERA UNA DE LAS SIRVIENTAS DE LA CASA LE MIIRA SERIAMENTE Y LE DICE: SIRVIENTA; ¡MÍ, SEÑORITA AHOME **HINUMAN** A **HIGURASHI!** ¿SU ABUELA MATERNA ME MANDÓ A LEVANTARLA POR QUÉ AQUÍ NADIE SE LEVANTA TARDE! ¿Y EL DESAYUNO SE SIRVE JUNTO A TODA LA FAMILIA DEL SEÑOR HINUMANA, COMPRENSIBLE? LA JOVEN ASIENTA Y LE RESPONDE COMO LA JOVEN SIRVIENTA LE HABLÓ AL ENTRAR, TAN IMPERTINENTEMENTE. **AHOME** ;¡MUY BIEN, PERO PRIMERO DEJEMÉ ACLARARLE QUE NO SOY **HINUMAN** A, SOY SEÑORITA **AHOME** **HIGURASHI,** Y SIGUIENTE POR FAVOR, NO ME VUELVA A LLAMAR CON EL APELLIDO CON SU PATRÓN ENTIENDE? ¡Y A LA PROXIMA ME AVISA QUIERE? LE HABLÁ YA CON MENOS MODALES QUE CUANDO LA MUCAMA ENTRÓ, Y LE PREGUNTA ANTES DE IRSE A ELLA. **AHOME** ; ¡Y ME HACE EL FAVOR QUIEN ES USTED PARA DIRIGIRME A SU NOMBRE COMO DEBERÁ SER APROPIANDO, POR FAVOR! ¿QUIERE? LA JOVEN NO LE AGRADA LA NIÑA PERO COMO LA FORMA EDUCADA QUE ELLA SE DIRIGE A ELLA, LE RESPONDE DE LA MISMA MANERA. SIRVIENTA: ¡PERDONÉ JOVENCITA MÍ NOMBRES ES MAJIME OKA MORIKAWA, DE FUKUSHIMA, Y SOY HIJA DE ADOPTADA DE LA SEÑORA **KAEDE OKA** **MORIKAWA,** USTED NO ESTÁ PARA SABERLO, Y YO, PARA CONTARSELÓ, PERO ELLA TRABAJA PARA SU HERMANA LA SEÑORA **MIDORIKOU ONIGUMO MORIKAWA ,** SON MEDIAS HERMANAS Y YO TRABAJO PARA LA FAMILIA QUE ALGUN DÍA SERÁ PARTE DE ESTÁ FAMILIA! ¡OSEA EL JOVEN **INUYASHA TAOSHI FUJIYAMA,** PERTENECEN A UNAS DE LAS FAMILIAS MÁS ORGULLOSAMENTE RICA Y PODEROSA EN TODO SUS ALCANCES! ¿ASÍ SI VIENE A CONQUISTAR A ESE HEREDERO OLVIDESE SE ÉL, PORQUE ES DE MI PRIMA LA SEÑORITA **KIKYO** ME ENTIENDE? ELLA ASOMBRADA DE LO QUE LE DICE ESA MUJER LA SIRVIENTA ESTA JOVEN YA LE PRONUNCIÓ QUE NO LE CAÉ BIEN, ASI QUE SE DIO POR ALUDIDA SE BAÑO YA REGLÓ LO MEJOR POSIBLE Y SE VISTIÓ CON EL UNIFORME QUE LE DEJÓ LA SEÑORA ANTERIOR, Y SE FUE A ENCONTRARSE CON LA FAMILIA DE SU SUPUESTO PADRE, QUE NO LE AGRADA BIEN QUE DIGAMOS, Y ELLA A SU VEZ, LUEGO SE SIENTA Y LOS DEMÁS COMIENZAN A LLEGAR.

MIENTRAS EN OTRO LADO DE LA CIUDAD A UNA CUADRA DE ESE LUGAR LA FAMILIA DEL JOVEN HEREDERO SE ENCUENTRAN YA ARREGLADOS, EL JEFE DE LA CASA QUE E EL LORD **INU NO TAISHO FUJIWARA ,** LA SEGUNDA Y NUEVA ESPOSA DE ESTE, LA SEÑORA **IZAYOU FUJIYAMA WATANABE DE** **TAOSHI** **,** Y SU HIJO DE LOS DOS Y EL MENOR DEL LORD **INUYASHA TAOSHI FUJIYAMA,** TOMABAN SU RESPECTIVO DESAYUNO JAPONES, EL MENOR NO SABIA COMO COMPORTARSE EN LA MESA COSA QUE LE DESAGRADA A SU PROGENITOR. **INU NO TAISHO ;¡INUYASHA,** PUEDES HACER EL FAVOR DE COMER SIN CHASQUEAR LOS DIENTES Y SIN TANTO DESORDEN! ¿POR FAVOR TE LO REPITO? ESTE SE MEDIO MODERA COGE UNA SERVILLETA Y SE LIMPIA MUY POCO ELEGANTE Y LA TIRA AL PLATO DE SU PADRE Y SE VA SALE DE SU ENTRETENIDO ENCUENTRO CON EL DESAYUNO Y SE ARREGLA PARA EL COLEGIO, MIENTRAS EN LA MESA LOS PADRES DEL JOVEN DISCUTEN LA MADRE DEL CHICO LE DICE SERIAMENTE A SU ESPOSO. **IZAYOU** ;¡QUERIDO! ¿NO TE PARECE FUISTE MUY HOSTIL CON NUESTRO HIJO? EL HOMBRE GUAPO Y ELEGANTE LA MIRA SERIAMENTE DICIÉNDOLE CON EDUCACIÓN A ESTA BELLA DAMA. LORD **INU NO TAISHO** ;¿NO TE PARECE QUE LE PEDÍ, CON TODA CALMA Y EDUCACIÓN? ¿NO VISTE TÚ MISMA TU HIJO, PERDÓN NUESTRO QUERIDO HIJO COMPORTARSE COMO SI FUERA UNA BESTIA? ¡Y LA GROSERÍA QUE ME HIZO? ¡YO SÉ QUE TENGO LA CULPA POR HABER FALTADO A LA PROMESA QUE LE HICE A **IRASUE** , Y AHORA ME ESTOY AQUÍ POR ESAS CONSECUENCIAS! LA MUJER SE ENFADA QUE LE ECHE EN CARA SUS MALOS ERRORES LA BELLEZA NEGRA DE LA QUE ES SU ESPOSA, SE LEVANTA ALEJÁNDOSE DE LO QUE ELLA TAMBIÉN ES CULPABLE, PERO NO LE DA IMPORTANCIA, Y SE LAJA DE ESE HOMBRE QUE AMA A PESAR DE LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS. CONTINUARÁ-


End file.
